


【出胜】恶龙与勇者

by mutianya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutianya/pseuds/mutianya
Summary: ▶这是一个雄性恶龙因认知错误，以大吉尔大胸萌妹形象去“追求”要消灭恶龙的勇者，最后大♂战三天三夜，恶龙被勇者“解救”而变回人类男性形态的故事。（大误）▶伪扶她攻，有欧派描写，进入正题前恢复男体。





	【出胜】恶龙与勇者

爆豪胜己是一名勇者。  
他立志要消灭住在森林里的恶龙，因为恶龙经常跑到周边的村庄肆意破坏，还要求村民定期送上新鲜的人类祭品给它食用，不然就杀光他们。  
于是在他成年后，勇者离开自己村庄，背着勇者剑四处寻找恶龙线索，可是他去过很多村庄都没见到恶龙的踪迹，“可恶，那条垃圾恶龙到底在哪里？！”爆豪胜己疑惑。他突然想起恶龙是住在森林里，既然村庄找不到它，那就直接踹它老窝。  
决定好路线的爆豪胜己往最大的那片森林——绿谷前进。  
绿谷其实是一座森林岛屿，岛屿四面环湖，要想进去就得自己划船过去。  
爆豪胜己来到绿谷湖边上打听消息，原来湖上是没有渔夫的，这里还流传一个故事，绿谷岛里有恶龙，绿谷湖受恶龙保护，任何人都不能在湖上捕鱼，否则会被恶龙吃掉。  
“看来恶龙在这里没错了，看我不把你砍个稀巴烂，恶龙你个杂碎！”勇者对着湖中央的岛屿放出狠话。  
但是目前首要解决的问题是怎么造船，没有材料的勇者回到附近村庄，通过劳动向村民交换了一些木材，自己动手造船。

“你、你好，请问你是勇者先生吗？”  
坐在湖边造船的爆豪胜己抬头看到一个女生，她有着一头墨绿色海藻般乱糟糟短发，脸上还有八颗小雀斑平均分布在脸颊两边，胸前的两坨肉在身体动作带动下一晃一晃的。  
爆豪胜己总觉得这个人的样子很熟悉，像在哪见过。  
女生胆怯地望着爆豪胜己，因为对方的脸很凶，她不确定自己有没有认错人，但是村民告诉她勇者在湖边造船，而湖边只有这么一个人在。  
“是啊，我是勇者。”  
“勇者先生你好！”铜铃般大的双眼因为兴奋弯起弧度，“哦，我忘了自我介绍，你好，我叫绿谷出久，你呢？”  
“爆豪胜己。”  
果然是小胜！小胜长大了！！  
“怎么了？”奇怪对方没接话，勇者停下手上动作疑惑问道。  
“没、没有！”绿谷出久慌忙摆手，丰满的胸部一抖一抖，“小、啊不是，勇者先生，你要去哪里？”  
“我要进森林消灭恶龙！”慌忙移开定格在胸上的视线。  
“诶？！为什么？！”  
“恶龙做尽坏事，当然要消灭它！”  
“.…..”绿谷出久挠挠头，“我能跟你一起进去吗？”  
勇者上下打量着对方，绿谷出久抬起瘦弱的手臂表示她不弱，随后才半信半疑点头挪开位置让对方坐下一起造船，结果这人只会笨手笨脚地在旁边捣乱。  
在绿谷出久第三次把木头掰断之后，勇者忍无可忍，“没用的……！废久！！！给我滚一边去！要不是看你是女生份上，我砍死你！”  
绿谷出久停下手，思考要先纠结称呼问题还是性别问题，最后决定先忽视称呼，毕竟小时候小胜也这么喊过他，“那个……我应该是男生？”  
“哈？！你耍我是不是？！”勇者盯着那壮观的胸，“你说你是男生？！”犹豫一下还是抬手指了指那位置，“这、这是什么？”  
“？”突然后退两步，因为勇者警惕地拔剑站了起来，绿谷出久挠挠脸颊，大脑飞速转动思考，“那个……我……”大眼睛开始灌泪水，“呜哇，我从小就这样，我也不知道为什么……勇、勇者先生，你会看不起我吗……”娃娃脸配上无辜挂在眼角的泪水，这哭脸更加像以前认识的一个人，但怎么也想不起来。  
作为在外面游历几年的勇者，他也短暂的交过几个女朋友，面对这种可爱型女生的哭泣，他没什么抵抗力，而且主要是画面太似曾相识了。  
不过主要还是，胸很大。  
“看着我怎么做，”粗声粗气吼对方一句，“照做！”  
绿谷出久屁颠屁颠照着动手，一边干活嘴里一边嘟囔着：“小胜长大了，以前才这么小一个超级可爱的，现在成男子汉了呢，勇者啊，啊——真是超级可爱！就是脾气不太好，明明小时候也没这么凶，怎么长大后像恶人？不过没关系，小胜......”  
“你在一边吵个不停说什么呢？”勇者把做好的小船推进湖里，“你真的要跟来吗？听说里面很危险。”  
“里面一点都不危险，它们都很善良的！”除了某些比较调皮的。  
“做坏事的哪有善良一说，看你这样还是别跟进去了，碍事。”  
绿谷出久吓得赶紧先跳上船生怕勇者把他丢下，“我、我会乖乖的，嗯嗯！”  
于是两人撑着船进入森林，勇者预料不到这个看起来小弱鸡——除了胸——的女、嗯、男生力气这么大，一路都靠他划船，勇者翘着二郎腿舒舒服服躺着。

闭眼休息的爆豪胜己被剧烈晃动的船身惊醒，睁眼发现一只类似章鱼的生物堵在船前进路线上。  
等等，章鱼是生活在湖里的吗？！  
“这是什么鬼东西？！”勇者拔出剑。  
“这个，那个，”绿谷出久面对勇者背对类章鱼生物，双手在背后疯狂摇动，“大概是出来透透气的吧，哈、哈哈。”  
类章鱼伸出触手拍打水面，勇者似乎感觉到它在生气？  
见船上的人仍在在摆手，类章鱼更加不爽，但却无奈潜回水里。  
？？？？？？？？？  
爆豪胜己满脑子问号。  
绿谷出久打着哈哈继续划船，可没多久又冒出一只生物。这次是一只有点像海马的奇怪生物，圆溜溜的眼睛感觉在瞪着坐在船头的勇者。勇者有些莫名其妙，不知道该吐槽为什么湖里都是深海生物还是该纳闷这个海马生物为什么瞪自己。  
在勇者纠结期间，类海马生物嘟起嘴对着他，绿谷出久在那一瞬间扑到爆豪胜己身前，湖水噗一下全喷在只穿了一件衬衫的人身上。  
“还好喷的不是毒汁。”绿谷出久自言自语道。  
还在庆幸的人是开心了，可这边的勇者却暴怒，堂堂勇者竟然要一个手无缚鸡之力的弱女子来保护，这让他自尊心大受打击，“废久！你他妈是不是瞧不起我，啊？！”勇者好像忘了眼前这个看起来柔弱的人是男生。  
“没、没有！小胜这么厉害！”急忙摆手，“我、我就是怕它会喷、喷毒汁……”这话好像不能说下去，因为爆豪胜己虽然维持暴怒的表情，脸却越来越红，视线里慌乱飘忽，“怎么了？”发现对方不肯看自己，绿谷出久低头瞅了瞅。  
除了白衬衫湿透了，其他都没什么问题。  
突然一件外套盖在自己头上，“穿上。”爆豪胜己刚刚才想起这人是男的，但那波涛汹涌的大胸还是无法忽视。  
“谢谢小胜。”绿谷出久以为对方怕自己穿着湿衣服会着凉，他顺从的原地脱掉衣服也不带回避，雪白的胸部暴露在空气中，跟随着船只摇晃而晃动。  
“你有没有一点自觉？！谁让你脱衣服了！？”勇者捂着脸。  
绿谷出久莫名其妙地歪着头，村庄里的人也是这样换衣服，应该没出错吧？疑惑的同时，这人还耸耸肩膀，胸跟着又晃了几下，爆豪胜己忍住想一脚踹他下船的怒气，回过神来发现他真的被自己踹下船了。  
“咳咳……”被湖水呛到的绿谷出久飘在水面上咳嗽，“小胜，我衣服彻底湿了。”  
为什么重点是这个？  
“混蛋！”虽然自己平时的脾气确实有点不太好，可对上这家伙他竟然比平时还要更暴躁，看到这家伙就想揍一顿解气，也不知道为什么生气，就是想骂他想揍他。  
绿谷出久盘着腿坐在水上，一条类似鳐鱼一样的生物在底下撑着他，奇怪的布料因湿水后变得透明，本来胸已经够壮观，没想到安静沉睡的下身也是分量十足。  
视线在那团鼓起的包上停留几秒后爆豪胜己才反应过来自己怎么像变态一样看着别人那地方，他赶紧移开视线，突然发现个更应该注意的问题，“你底下那是什么鬼东西？！”  
此时攀趴在船边的绿谷出久发出疑问，双腿在水中交叉轻蹬以保持身体平衡。爆豪胜己揉揉眼睛再盯着对方看，滴水的卷发耷拉在脑袋上有点好笑。  
可明明刚刚是看到这人坐在一只奇怪的生物上！  
“小胜，可以拉我一下吗？”瘦小的手伸向爆豪胜己，这场景似曾相识，但深入去想却什么都想不起来。  
“啧，麻烦。”抓住那只手将对方拉上来，手心好残留着对方的温度，爆豪胜己还是没想起这熟悉感是什么，摇摇头拿起船桨背对相当于没穿衣服的人自己划起来，“快把衣服穿好。”  
“可是都湿了……”绿谷出久扁着嘴，但见勇者不理自己，只好把衣服全脱了坐在船后默默拧干。

两人之后就没遇到水生物，绿谷出久光着身子坐船最后盯着划船的人看，嘴里一直碎碎念。  
“才十二年没见小胜就长这么大了，以前小小个的好可爱，虽然现在也好可爱，不不不，现在应该用好看来形容吧，人类好像是用这个词？头发比以前长了，金色头发真好看，衣服领子露出来的脖子好像咬一口，啊，不行，书上说人类被咬脖子会有生命危险，亲一口可以吧？小胜以前也亲过我呢，不过貌似那时候他才三四岁？人类的年龄计算好麻烦。话说小胜为什么要来这里，既然小胜自己来了，我跟师父的赌约是不是可以......”  
“喂！你这混蛋家伙在那叽叽喳喳说个不停烦死人了！过来划......”回头被眼前的画面吓得船桨掉进湖里，尽管对方说了自己是男生，爆豪胜己还是无法无视那傲人的胸部，这家伙不仅上身脱了，下身裤子也被扔到一边。“你......”怒气在狂升。  
他从小就被妈妈教育要保护女生，不能伤害她们，可现在他只想把这个眼前这个人再丢进湖里喂鱼！  
“小胜？”  
“滚开！不要在我前面！”  
绿谷出久委屈巴巴不知道自己做错什么惹勇者生气，想站起来走到对方身边，这时被湖里生物慢慢推向岸边的船正好靠岸，触碰陆地一瞬间船身猛然晃了一下，还光着身子的他直接被甩出去整个人压在爆豪胜己身上，巨乳摇晃几下乳沟正好夹住对方的脸，分量十足的下身紧贴在对方肚子上。  
“……”  
“对、对不起！”绿谷出久着急站起来，奈何胸太大没把握好平衡，刚起来一点又摔了回去，“小胜！你没事吧？”  
爆豪胜己觉得自己还没消灭恶龙前就要窒息而死。  
尤其是本来贴着自己肚皮的软绵下身，在几次摩擦后，他竟然感觉到对方逐渐加强的硬度。  
“去死！去死！滚！滚！滚！！”愤怒加羞耻一起爆发，爆豪胜己直接推开身上那家伙，“你再贴上来我就砍死你！！”  
可怜的绿谷出久光着身子在泥土上滚了一圈，他这边还没反应过来，森林里头的动物却怒吼着冲出来，吓得绿谷出久衣服也不拿拉着爆豪胜己就往另一个入口跑。

两人跑了没多久发现背后追着他们的是一群不同类型的动物，爆豪胜己也说不上来是什么动物，因为这个地方的生物完全超出他的认知范围，而他一路上为了跟上拽他力气超大的人的速度已经用尽全力。  
“你……”  
“嘘！”  
绿谷出久用手捂住爆豪胜己的嘴，将他用力抱在怀里紧压墙边，外面的动物正分头搜索着他们。  
爆豪胜己强迫自己瞬间冷静下来才留意到他俩在一棵有千年历史的苍天大树上，他背后是树干，他俩站在树杈根部，浓密的叶子恰好挡住俩人身影。  
间隔出来的空间仿佛与世隔绝，外面吵闹声越来越小，倒是绿谷出久的呼吸声越发沉重，很少跟别人贴这么近的爆豪胜己有点不自在扭动身体想调整一下，可当他把注意力移到自己身上时，他才想起绿谷出久现在还没穿衣服。  
因为两人贴得太紧，丰满大胸在绿谷出久毫不在意的挤压下变形，他比爆豪胜己矮一个头，正好埋头在对方胸前，对于嗅觉灵敏的他来说，爆豪胜己身上自带的味道让他意识有点飘。  
“小胜......”绿谷出久踮起脚哑着嗓子凑到对方耳边轻声道，“你身上味道好好闻……”  
爆豪胜己低头想闻下自己身上是不是有什么味道，却见绿谷出久脸颊泛红，双眼充满即使他再怎么不懂情爱也能分辨出来的欲望，还有抵在自己大腿上硬起发胀的器官。  
忍住怒气揪着那头绿发，爆豪胜己也压低声音吼道，“我不想知道你下面那玩意能不能用，给我软下去！！”  
“呜哇，我做不到啊小胜……”头皮被揪痛的人红着双眼，眼泪挂在眼角摇摇欲坠。  
“还有！早就想问你，小胜小胜的，这恶心名字谁允许你叫？！”  
“嗯……小胜……你还想不起我吗……”泪水的溢出导致声音都带着颤抖，看似瘦弱的绿谷出久单手就钳住爆豪胜己双手往上拉，另一只手伸进勇者衣服里摸索，鼻子在脖子周围吸气，对于绿谷出久来说，爆豪胜己身上散发的浓郁荷尔蒙使他头脑发胀，先前埋藏起来的念头被挖出来。  
想占有他！  
“放、哈、放开......”绿谷出久在自己身上又吸又咬，从来没意识到自己原来这么敏感的爆豪胜己大腿在打颤，即使他没真正谈过恋爱，他也能感受到眼前这个人对自己的欲望。  
想不起......？难道我们以前认识吗？  
“小胜什么时候想起我什么时候放开你。”绿谷出久随手解开对方裤子，爆豪胜己白净修长的双腿就这么暴露在空气中，“小胜别出声，会将它们引过来的。”视线往外一瞥，“你想让动物围观我们的交配过程吗？”  
刚要说话的爆豪胜己抿了抿双唇，可这一停顿就让他动作松懈，被绿谷出久一下子翻个身前胸抵上树干，而周围的树枝像藤蔓般柔软，快速缠着他双手捆绑起来，“混蛋！这些是怎么回事？！”捆绑前还看似挺柔软的树枝此时坚硬无比，不管爆豪胜己怎么挣扎也纹丝不动。  
“注意点，别把小胜刮伤，不然我就连根拔掉你。”  
爆豪胜己愣了一下，明显这句话不是对他说的，那就只能是跟这些树枝说，这些树枝属于这颗大树，绿谷出久能如果能将百年大树连根拔起......  
“废！久！”一句怒吼把在后穴外准备插入的手指给吓停住，“你是什么人。”亏爆豪胜己在这种情况下还能冷静说话。  
“小胜你不觉得你现在跪在地上光着下身、上衣半脱、双手被捆在树上的状态下问我这个问题很不合时宜吗？”收回穴口边缘的手指，果然还是不想勉强这个人。“算了，小胜，可以帮帮我吗？我这里好难受。”已经硬起的地方竟然跟外表瘦弱的他完全相反，可以说是大得有点离谱，青筋凸起得有点可怕。  
“滚开，”爆豪胜己当然是看到那狰狞的玩意，可他挣脱不了手上的束缚，他实在没办法被一个看上去就是大胸萌妹的人强上，而且还是他不认识的人，“你先说你是谁。”  
“唉......”手指在肌肉结实的后背来回打圈，绿谷出久双膝并拢夹住爆豪胜己双腿，硕大的分身插在对方大腿间，腿根皮肤滑腻的触感让他忘了接下来要说什么。  
“混蛋！”大腿内侧像有根炙热的铁柱在来回抽动，爆豪胜己觉得这温度仿佛要把自己烫伤，“不、呜......”身后的动作丝毫没有停顿，丰满大胸上挺立起的乳尖还不停刮蹭着爆豪胜己后背，奇怪的感觉从体内蹦出，“废、废久......”炙热柱身摩擦着囊袋，而自己在被一个陌生人侵犯认知愈发模糊，取而代之是强烈的熟悉感。  
“小胜......”  
伴随着高潮，绿谷出久低喃心念已久之人名字，这声叫唤竟然让爆豪胜己同时高潮，顶端小口射出的液体溅到树干上，从树叶间隙中透进来的阳光照在那片水渍上，爆豪胜己有种想杀掉绿谷出久再自杀的冲动。

“小胜，等等我......”鼻青脸肿的绿谷出久穿戴完好地跟在爆豪胜己身后。既然对方已经怀疑自己，他也没什么好遮掩的，随手扯了片叶子幻化成衣服往身上套。“小胜下次出手能轻点吗，好痛......”  
“你他妈一条龙怕什么痛！？”  
“你想起来了？！”兴奋地上前半步，在对方怒瞪下绿谷出久又可怜兮兮地后退小半步，“不对啊，师父说如果你的记忆解封我的封印也会解开，但我好像没什么变化。”  
爆豪胜己没回话，他只是凭直觉一路往目的地走去，直到走到一个小木屋前。  
“这地方我以前是不是来过？”他推开门，里面布置很简洁，倒是墙上挂满儿童画，爆豪胜己一下子就认出来这是他小时候画的，记忆中似乎还有一个人跟他一起。“喂，废久。”回头发现本来跟在身后的人不见了，屋子外面一阵吵闹，“你这家伙在跟谁说......话？”  
屋子外的场面有点…...震撼。  
各种奇怪的动物，大到几十米高小到蚂蚁般，把绿谷出久里三层外三层围住，但它们当中离得最近的动物跟绿谷出久距离起码有十米远，似乎不敢太过靠近对方。爆豪胜己能清楚看到在中心位置的人一会点头一会摇头的，语速超快不知道说了些什么，动物们看起来普遍比较愤怒。  
又是强烈的熟悉感。  
他以前也见过这个场景。  
爆豪胜己朝着绿谷出久一步一步走去，树影斑驳，时明时暗的阳光刺激眼球，尘封多年的记忆在这数十步距离中一点一点揭开。  
幼时的相遇，儿时的相处，童年的分离。  
原来他小时候真的来过这里。  
原来他这么讨厌绿谷出久是因为当年的不辞而别。  
过往的画面在脑海中一幕一幕播放，他想起他们童年的约定。

“小胜，长大以后如果你还记得我，你能来找我吗？”  
“哈啊？区区废久我才不会记得，再说了，就你这样还能跑哪里去？我一下子就能找到你。”  
“那说好了，小胜以后要来找我哦。”  
“嘁。”

像是有所感应，还在说话的人突然回头看爆豪胜己，周围的动物商量好似的同时撤退到方圆几十公里外，吵闹的空间刹那间安静下来，连树叶飘落的声音都能听见。  
“你们……”一声低吼打断了爆豪胜己的话语，绿谷出久瘦小的身躯开始膨胀，四肢化为利爪，巨翅扇动，从身后长出的强有力尾巴拍在地面上来回甩动，一只十来米高的墨绿色巨龙出现在爆豪胜己眼前。  
一人一龙，赤瞳对上绿眸，埋藏内心的感情此时此刻迅速破土发芽，乱蹦的心快按耐不住要从嗓子眼里跳出来。  
“吼！”能轻易劈到一棵千年老树的尾巴突然向爆豪胜己甩去，爆豪胜己站在原地依然看着巨龙一动不动，尾巴距离他脑袋十几公分处停了下来。  
“啧。”虽然尾巴给他挡住了头部没被攻击，下身还是沾满了被几只胆大的动物丢过来带有腐蚀性的粘液。巨龙拿尾巴尖勾着他小臂，带有讨好的意味，似乎是为没完全挡住而道歉。“别小看我！这点小意思又伤不……”话没说完爆豪胜己感到一阵眩晕，直接软了双腿。  
“呜……”刚恢复龙身的绿谷出久还没适应体内力量暂时变不回人类形态，只好甩甩尾巴将爆豪胜己圈起来。

森林里居住的伙伴们大多数不喜欢人类，十二年前也是因为它们的极力反对，当时的绿谷出久还年幼，根本没能力阻止，只好任由爆豪胜己被消除记忆丢回人类村庄。  
但这次，绿谷出久已经成为森林的霸主，轮到其它生物不敢反抗，伙伴们目睹他这些年为了这个人类所做出分努力，打心里已经接受了爆豪胜己，不过它们也想测试一下这个人类，于是就恶作剧一番。  
当然，这种黏液对人体无害，不然绿谷出久早就把那群捣蛋鬼扔出森林了。

爆豪胜己攀着龙尾以防自己软倒地上，腐蚀性黏液很快就把他裤子溶掉，身上皮肤倒是没有受到伤害，只是不知道为什么他感觉身体越来越热，像千万只蚂蚁爬过，又热又痒。  
察觉到这不是普通的黏液，一声龙吟怒吼，围观的动物们吓得跑出森林，植物们能躲能遮的全都缩了起来，绿谷出久着急地拿尾巴尖去戳爆豪胜己，想问他感觉怎么样。  
捣蛋鬼们扔出来的是催情液，这种东西每次到了交配季节结对的动物都会用上，它们知道绿谷出久是喜欢这个人类，但不确定这个人类会不会成为它们领袖的伴侣，只是，它们没有人类用量与动物不同的这种概念，就算绿谷出久挡掉一部分，对人类来说，量还是太大了……

巨龙的尾巴尖在皮肤上轻刮让浑身发痒的爆豪胜己感到舒服，双手揽着尾巴，身体无意识在坚硬外壳上蹭，嘴里还哼唧了几声。  
不久前刚发泄一次完全没尽兴的绿谷出久被这几声呻吟给撩得直接硬起，更何况现在是动物交配季节，躁动不已的尾巴一卷，将爆豪胜己放在自己粗大的阴茎上。  
趴在表面青筋暴涨凸起的分身上面的爆豪胜己大脑开始宕机，龙的这个器官完全硬起时比他整个人身高还要长，为防摔下去，他下意识抱住柱身，却发现双手张开连一半都没能抱住。  
爆豪胜己还在纠结这玩意为什么这么大，龙已经忍不住了，变成龙身的绿谷出久头脑反应有些迟钝，靠着本能拿指背去推分身上的人类，一脸蒙的人类在催情药作用下贴着柱身往上爬，欲望肿胀散发的麝香诱惑着爆豪胜己，双腿夹着柱身，双手抱着顶端龟头，看着小口冒出的液体，爆豪胜己魔怔般伸出舌头沿着小口舔舐。  
“呜……”太刺激了……  
巨龙跪在地上俩爪子撑地，小小的爆豪胜己正趴在自己的昂扬上给自己口，这种轻飘飘的感觉其实心理快感要高于生理快感，情绪激动的他紧抓地面，怕锋利的爪子不小心伤到这个人。  
已经被药物控制的爆豪胜己只顾自己爽，身上衣服被腐蚀完，光着身子的他顺着狰狞青筋蹭动，巨大的肉茎比他身上还热，有种要被烫伤的恐惧感。但他已经顾不了这么多，依着本能摩擦自己身体，白皙的皮肤被折腾得四处泛红，小舌头在顶端小口处舔来舔去，甚至还伸进对他来说已经不算小的铃口里模拟抽插动作。  
极其敏感的铃口被舌头这样舔舐，有些失控的龙抬起爪子握住自己分身和分身上的爆豪胜己上下撸动，毫无反抗之力的人类像破碎娃娃一样被随意摆弄，脆弱的皮肤被分身的戳弄和龙爪的刮蹭出现一道道红痕。  
快感和疼痛交叉肆虐，青涩的器官很快就缴械。  
“废久……”  
听到爆豪胜己的声音，龙瞬间恢复理智，看着对方身上被自己弄伤，满是内疚和心疼，可是兽性的嗜虐生理本能让他一时没忍住射了出来。  
毕竟体积这么大，射出来的量也不会少，爆豪胜己几乎是沐浴在龙的精液当中。  
“.…..我要杀了你这条恶龙！”  
“嗷呜……”装可怜的龙还学狗叫博同情，半软下来的分身被爆豪胜己狠狠咬了一口，痛得他竟然再次硬了起来，身体的疼痛和心理的爽快让绿谷出久晕头转向，龙爪子在情急之下分开爆豪胜己双腿，巨大分身对着屁股位置想要往里戳。  
爆豪胜己吓得拼命挣扎，这东西要是直接插进来他准没命，“你他妈不变回人类我绝对砍掉你这玩意！！”  
龙停下动作，思考几秒后把爆豪胜己放在草地上，巨大的龙身慢慢缩小，刚刚已经发泄过一次，现在稍微可以控制好力量，绿谷出久变回了巨乳形态。  
只是这胸好像比之前的还要大，已经是H罩杯了吧？！  
“啊，这东西太难受了。”用力晃动胸部，难以平衡的绿谷出久又一头扎进爆豪胜己怀里，“小胜，人类好麻烦……”  
爆豪胜己忙着擦掉身上的粘液，可是他整个人都泡在里面，怎么弄都是满身黏糊糊的，听到绿谷出久这么说，他更气，“龙更麻烦！你要变成龙休想上我！”  
“诶？！那小胜是答应……”  
“放屁！我没说！”  
“你……”一记凶狠眼刀甩过来，绿谷出久赶紧闭嘴。  
“垃圾恶龙！白痴废久！”  
“小胜就知道凶我……”艰难撑起身子打算抱对方去屋子后的小河清洗，结果还没站起来又摔地上。  
“.…..”  
“算了，不起来了，小胜，要不我们在这做一次吧？”  
“休！想！唔……”  
绿谷出久完全没听对方的，右手摸到身后，中指就着自己的精液直接捅进想念已久的后穴里，在力气上占不到优势的爆豪胜己无法动弹，“我等你好久了，小胜。”尽管强行闯进去，绿谷出久还是耐心地给对方扩张，后穴被入侵的举动唤醒了催情药的药效，爆豪胜己挣扎几下没忍住，抬腰配合在体内抽动的三根手指。  
仅是手指根本满足不了他，情欲催动下，他抬起双腿夹住对方细腰，双手想揽着脖子却被巨乳挡道，“这东西太碍事，去掉。”  
“诶？可是人类不都有这个吗？”  
“有个屁！你看我有吗？！”  
绿谷出久瞄了眼对方的胸，思考着要不要说出那句小胜的胸也不小的话，但是野兽直觉告诉他，这句话说出来会有生命危险。  
“你要是不行就从我身上滚开。”身上的混蛋老半天不动，爆豪胜己夹紧双腿催促对方。  
悄悄叹了口气，绿谷出久有点无奈，小时候就嘴上不饶人的玩伴，长大后嘴皮功夫更厉害。  
默默调动体内力量，被爆豪胜己嫌碍事的巨乳逐渐变小，胸膛变结实，两手可握的细腰变得粗壮，小小的个子也快速窜高，可爱的娃娃脸轮廓棱角虽然稍微有些分明，但仍然还是大眼圆脸。  
“你这蠢脸就不能改一下？”  
“样子不是我能控制的，我就长这样，”尴尬挠挠头，“小胜不喜欢我的样子吗……？”  
“不喜欢，恶心死了，一副蠢样。”被评论的人眼里闪过几道忧伤，而嘴里说着伤人的话，行动上却推倒对方的爆豪胜己没有任何停顿，接着说，“没用的废龙，看你这傻样，肯定还是处男。”一手扶着胀得紫红的分身，一手按在对方肌肉分明的腹肌上，爆豪胜己咧开嘴角，“童贞废久。”话音刚落，他整个人直接坐了下去！  
“啊、小、小胜！”爆豪胜己某种意义上说对了，这是绿谷出久这一辈子里的第一次，柔软湿软的嫩肉紧紧裹住他的欲望。  
太热了。  
太舒服了。  
眼泪在眼眶中打转，那硕大被软肉夹了几下，眼泪哗啦啦止不住。  
爆豪胜己无暇理会被他坐在身下泪流不停的人，炙热的柱身填满空虚后穴那一瞬间满足感在体内猛蹿，大脑思绪一下子被打散，本能驱使他扭动腰身自顾自地抽插起来。  
野兽的占有欲让绿谷出久大着胆子按住那头金发往下拉，“小胜，我可以亲你吗？”只是象征性的问题，两人均没有对问题作出任何反应，双唇紧贴，不像亲吻更像撕咬，猩红的舌尖相互纠缠，谁也不想放开谁。  
翻滚在草地上的两具赤裸躯体交缠在一起，爆豪胜己身上黏糊的精液蹭得到处都是，如同宣誓主权般，看到喜欢的人身上都是自己的味道，绿谷出久情绪更为高涨，不自觉调动力量，几根藤蔓从地面上钻出，三两下绑住爆豪胜己双手吊起，双膝也被绑住吊在半空中左右分开。  
“混蛋废久！你又在啊嗯……”默默不说话的绿谷出久扶着肉茎对准柔软的后穴小口一捅到底，全身悬空的爆豪胜己此时唯一着力点只剩下后穴夹住的分身处，“白痴废久、哈啊、你、有病、呜……”手脚上的藤蔓看似很容易断裂，离心力和心理作用下使得爆豪胜己紧紧收缩后穴，体内的肉茎进也不是出也不是，双方都很不好受。  
“小胜你放松点。”强有力的左手捞起对方往后仰的腰身，心里有了踏实感的爆豪胜己这才放松身体。得到允许后，绿谷出久抓着对方大腿压向胸前，“小胜对不起，我动了。”整根抽出再狠狠撞进去，反复数十下，悬在半空的人仿佛要被撞散架。  
过度兴奋的绿谷出久没控制好力量，不安分的藤蔓依他欲望行事，沿着爆豪胜己胸前攀爬，粗糙表面还带着许多小刺，胸前被刮出一道道红痕，藤蔓尖揪着两颗乳粒不放，细小的尖刺对着乳头的小口刺了下去。  
“唔！”  
十分敏感的部分被这么蹂躏一下子就肿起来，爆豪胜己感觉瘙痒从尖端处蔓延扩散全身。  
太痒了。  
想挠。  
可是双手被牢牢束缚无法动弹，腰身不停扭动似乎能减轻刺痒，可他这一动，体内那硕大进得更深，力度毫无节制的绿谷出久都快要把他五脏六腑都撞散。  
“慢、呜、慢点……”跟着捣乱的藤蔓拧着被它注入毒素后肿得跟樱桃似的乳头肆虐，因快感夺去理智的爆豪胜己挺起胸膛想往对方靠去，绿谷出久像看不到般无视想要被安抚的地方。双乳的刺痒像火焰燃烧身体，灼热感冲击大脑，噼里啪啦地在脑内爆炸，自己迫切想要挠却挠不到，爆炸过后硝烟滚滚的脑海只剩下一个字——痒。  
抿了抿嘴唇，爆豪胜己喑哑着嗓子开口道，“咬我，废久、哈、咬我！”  
扬起嘴角，绿谷出久张嘴叼住肿得不成样的乳头，成功听到对方因止痒发出的舒服呻吟，吸吮着大颗粒的嘴里含糊不清吐出一句话，“小胜的胸，也很大呢。”  
“滚、哈啊、混蛋……”  
身下抽插动作一直没停，也不知道绿谷出久在哪学来的花样，肉茎变化着角度冲撞湿软得仿佛要滴出水的后穴，牙齿轻轻撕咬着大得过分的乳头，滋滋水声已经分不清是上面还是下面发出，空气中都充满了淫靡的气息。  
“小胜、哈、我能射在里面吗？”  
“呜呜……不……”理性告诉他最好不要射在里面，催情药却控制着他点头，于是绿谷出久亢奋地直接射了。  
不同于人类射精，龙毕竟是龙，即使是人类形态，射精量还是很大，爆豪胜己明显能感觉到后穴被一股股微凉的液体冲刷填满，过量白浊喂满肚子，甚至因为太满微微鼓起，而他早就不知道射了多少次累瘫在绿谷出久怀里。

两人喘息半天，绿谷出久舔舔嘴，“小胜，我喜欢你。”语气像说多谢款待。  
爆豪胜己气得揪着那头绿发迫使对方脸庞贴向自己，“你他妈强暴我完事后说喜欢，哈啊？！”  
“强……”歪着头思考半秒强暴的意思，“诶——可是如果小胜不愿意的话，那些液体蹭到身上是不会发生作用的，所以这个在人类语中应该叫你情我愿，不是强暴，小胜你用错词了。”  
揪头发的手更用力拉扯，绿谷出久哇啊啊的吼叫好痛，施暴者因被说出心事很不爽，无视被虐者的反抗，一口咬上那娃娃脸。  
使出全力咬。  
可怜的绿谷出久脸上留下一圈牙印，他还记得对方不准自己哭，只好默默抽泣着。没抽泣两下，身体内外都沾满精液的人暴力拍了自己一脑袋，说要洗澡。  
绿谷出久揉揉脸蛋揉揉脑袋，小声嘟囔，“小胜根本不知道自己现在有多色情。”边自言自语边抱起怀里的人往屋子后的河边走去。  
“啊......你个白痴......”后穴里满满都是精液，绿谷出久一站起来，重力作用下体内还硬着的热柱顶得更深，爆豪胜己有种精液要被顶进肚子里的错觉。“停、呜、停下来……”  
“小胜真是任性，不是要洗澡吗？”腰身被双腿夹得紧紧的，欲望也被湿软夹得紧紧，“小胜放松点，你夹得我好痛。”  
“……”  
“小胜？”见对方不回话，绿谷出久单手托住怀里的人，另一只手挑起对方下巴，“……”爆豪胜己此时眼眶湿润，眼角泛红，双唇紧抿，一副欲哭不哭的表情。  
硬挺的欲望又大了一圈。  
“你！咳咳……混蛋！”走几步路的颠簸都把肠道给震颤，高潮的余韵和龙精的搅拌，爆豪胜己觉得内脏都在痉挛。  
张开翅膀飞向河边上，怀里的人挣扎几下，绿谷出久笑道，“小胜，这水干净的。”

爆豪胜己趴在水边忍受绿谷出久那笨拙的按摩，“你能把你那东西抽出来吗。”  
“可是，”用力往前顶一下，感受身前的人一阵颤抖，“我还想做，小胜，可以吗？”  
“你刚刚都强暴了我，还问？”  
“才不是强暴，那是两情相悦，小胜，是两情相悦！”  
“谁他妈跟你两情相悦，少自作多情！”  
“我！”突然反应过来对方的话其实是同意自己继续做，缓缓抽出坚硬再狠狠捅进去，听着身前的人呜咽不停，绿谷出久凑近通红的耳垂，开口，“既然已经强暴了一次，小胜就让我再强暴几次吧。”说完就开始按自己心情怎么舒服怎么抽插。  
“呜、混蛋废久......哈......”阴茎每次离开都带出嫩红的媚肉，冰凉的河水争先恐后涌进体内，敏感的肉壁不停抽搐着，也不知道是冰水的刺激还是抽插的快感，爆豪胜己爽得全身紧绷，不断喘息，强烈的快感使得他早就忘了自己身在何处，要不是绿谷出久随时留意着他，他已经因为手脚发软沉到水里。  
绿谷出久捞起又一次差点一头扎进水里的爆豪胜己，就着插入的姿势翻个身让他趴在自己身上。爆豪胜己微睁通红双眼，视线不小心扫到河面，清澈见底的水面上飘着斑斑点点全是绿谷出久射出来的精液，一时混乱的他一口咬住嘴边的肩膀。  
“痛痛痛......小胜......”再次张开翅膀飞起离开水面，“小胜别咬太用力把牙齿咬伤了。”  
突然的悬空把爆豪胜己的心都吊起来，“下、下去！”  
“我在强暴你，所以小胜提出的要求无效。”扇动翅膀的龙人在半空中将尾巴唤出，尾巴尖端绕着爆豪胜己小腿打转，“小胜刚才一直抱着我尾巴，应该很喜欢吧，”沿着小腿滑向大腿，随意刮蹭几下接着往目的地钻去，“如果尾巴也进去，小胜会不会很开心？”尖端在两人连接处试探地戳弄。  
“不要！你敢？！”这么粗这么长的尾巴绝对进不去！  
“那我们试试看吧。”说着拔出肉茎，尾巴快速往里捅。  
“呜！”表面又硬又粗糙的尾巴在肉洞里的精液润滑下，成功戳了进去。越来越粗的构造不断把穴口撑大，往里进了二十多公分的尾巴连周围的褶皱都撑平，奇怪的触感竟然让爆豪胜己更加兴奋。感受到怀里人情绪高昂，绿谷出久扬起翅膀在空中滑行，失重感和被尾巴操弄的异样感爽得爆豪胜己直翻白眼，呼吸来不及交换的他只能张嘴吸气。  
用尾巴操干喜欢的人的绿谷出久已经控制不住自己的飞行方向，胡乱在空中乱飞，一会上一会下。接着又用阴茎和尾巴交替着抽插，后庭里还有一大半的白浊被绿谷出久这么一弄直接从空中撒向地面。  
一时间无法适应失重感的人类已经顾不了这种极其羞耻的事，离开地面的恐惧本能使得爆豪胜己用双腿牢牢锁住对方腰身，失重生理反应让他大脑一片空白，心脏像被揪住一样，可他还没体会完这种感觉又被绿谷出久的肉茎和尾巴操得理智涣散，内脏仿佛被爆炸般的快感炸得支离破碎。  
“哈……呜……死变态、龙……啊、变态废久……”语无伦次，脑海里只剩下满满的欲望。  
“小胜……小胜……小胜……”原始兽性的控制下，绿谷出久拼命喊着对方只属于自己的昵称，疯狂的抽插和顶撞，“想射……小胜，我想射在里面……”  
“……”被插到失神的爆豪胜己勉强听清对方说什么，“射……射进来……呜……”龙的射精冲碾着他的前列腺，有种被精液操干的错觉直接刺激得他干性高潮，再次被喂饱的肚子鼓起更大幅度，多到装不下的欲液从穴口边缘喷出。  
“喜欢，喜欢小胜……”抱紧怀里快失去意识的爆豪胜己，扇动翅膀飞回屋子里，嘴里一直说着喜欢，这次的喜欢充满了爱。  
“等我醒了就屠龙，绝对砍死你个恶龙……”  
“嗯，”亲吻额头，一边清理身上的粘液一边说道，“等小胜醒了，我再告诉你一切你想要知道的事。”  
“哼……”呼吸均匀。  
摸着鼓起的肚子，指尖划过布满嫩红浅痕的身体，绿谷出久不禁思考着。  
在被砍死前要不再来一次？

 

Fin.


End file.
